Conventionally, as a rotation angle detection apparatus, which includes a magnet rotating with a rotating shaft, and a magnetic sensor that is provided at a distance from the magnet and detects an interlinkage magnetic flux, for example, an angle sensor is disclosed in patent literature 1.
The angle sensor includes a magnet and a magnetic field sensor element. The magnet is provided to the rotating shaft and rotates with the rotating shaft to generate a magnetic flux. The magnetic sensor element is provided at a distance from the magnet and detects an interlinkage magnetic flux to output a signal corresponding to the result of the detection.